The decline in cardiovascular morbidity and mortality in the United States over the past three decades has been the result of significant advances in research on cardiovascular disease mechanisms and therapeutic strategies. The incidence and prevalence of myocardial infarction and death from myocardial infarction, as well as that from cerebrovascular accident, have decreased significantly over this period largely owing to advances in prevention, early diagnosis, and treatment of these very common diseases.
The compounds administered for the treatment of diuresis, cardiovascular diseases, and diseases resulting from oxidative and/or endothelial dysfunctions often result in toxic, chronic and/or debilitating side effects. Cardiovascular compounds such as ACE inhibitors, beta-adrenergic blockers, antithrombotic and vasodilator compounds or anti-hyperlipidemic compounds, show, for example, respiratory toxicity resulting in asthma and/or bronchitis. Hence there is a need in the art for compounds that have improved efficacy, lower toxicity and that can be used at low dosages. The invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.